Nicknames and the Mystery Client
by ScifiSOS
Summary: SLASH!HPDM,DMHP,LEMON-Two oneshots first one is Nicknames and the second one is the Mystery Client. First fic is basically my own crack. Second one is something a little more serious. 'In mystery there is love just as in darkness there is light.'ENJOY!


_**I was bored. Plus I'm singing American boy. I love that song for some reason. So I decided to type while I'm dancing and in a good writing mood.**_

_**Warning **__****__** being a shounen-ai/ slash/ yaoi writer I'm sure you'd get the hint after me typing those words. This story contains exactly THAT. There is lemon in the second oneshot**_

_**Disclaimer: God I do NOT own Harry Potter! Why else would I be writing here?! Oh yeah…because I like writing slash!**_

_**Two oneshots so I hope you enjoy.**_

_**First oneshot: Nicknames with a touch of obnoxious equals Blaise Zabini**_

_**--**_

I rested my chin in my hand and looked boredly at the floor like it was the most interesting thing I've saw since I discovered magic.

"How about we call you Leon!" a female voice pondered.

Reminds me of Final Fantasy. I wish I was somewhere else at the moment.

You see, I'm Harry Potter. Right now I'm in the room of snakes. Literally.

"Pansy he can't be called Leon! He doesn't have that tough look." A male voice argued.

Oh Blaise I'd so strangle you if you weren't _his_ friend.

"He's a Gryffindor! It suits him perfectly!"

If _he_ wasn't your friend I'd…do something. How could you leave me with them?!

"No it doesn't Pansy!" Blaise stuck his tongue out at the black haired girl. Pansy wrinkled her nose and squinted her eyes at him.

Are all Slytherin's this childish? What happen to the bastards and bitches we all knew so well? Then again my boyfriend seemed like that until I got to know him.

Yes I, Harry Potter, wave the rainbow flag…still don't get it? I'm gay, you know, I curve.

I aint straight as a ruler.

I don't go both ways.

I am a nice curvy, definitely sexy, freeway.

Although I would say my life at the moment went straight to hell.

"Pansy how about we call him Shy Ry!"

Pansy gave Blaise an are-you-stupid look as did I. Pansy turned to me and smiled.

"So Harry why are you so quiet?"

Because I like killing you both in my mind?

"Um…because I don't feel like talking?"

LIAR!

Pansy looked at Blaise. "Hey Blaise what time is it?" Blaise looked down at his muggle watch, which I'm surprise he even has it.

"It's almost…holy shit fucking Merlin's cock! I was supposed to meet with Ron!" with that the stupid, idiotic, obnoxious boy left the room.

I raised my eyebrow. "Did he say Merlin's cock?"

Pansy frowned and rubbed her temples. "Yup."

"By the way it's almost ten."

Pansy nodded and got up from where she's sitting.

"Come on Potter. Your boyfriend asked me to take you somewhere."

_He_ did? I just nodded and followed her. I have no clue where we were heading but we found ourselves in a very dark room.

"What the…" I yelped when I heard a door close. "Pansy?"

…Quiet. Did I lose her or did she ditch me?

"DAMN IT!"

"Oh hush now babe you're going to like this a lot."

I jumped at the voice. It's _him_! What the? I pushed my glasses up like it would help me see in the dark.

"Dray? Where are you?" I waved my hands around in the darkness.

Yes, Draco Malfoy – the Ice Prince of Slytherin, is **my** boyfriend. Yes, I actually love that stupid, idiot, cowardly, spoiled, git of a man.

"Over here my love."

Now that nickname I love.

I walked around but hit something. I fell and hit a soft cushion. "Oh what the hell…?"

I felt two pair of strong hands grip me and drag me into someone's lap. "Draco?"

The chest I was now cuddled to chuckled. "Yes love?"

SMACK!

"OW! What was that for Potter?!"

"FOR LEAVING ME WITH THE MOST OBNOXIOUS, STUPID, DUMBSTERHEAD BASTARDS EVER!" I sucked in my breath and started again. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH GIBBERISH I HAVE BEEN HEARING FOR THE LAST SIX HOURS?!"

I shuddered when I felt a finger linger down my back. "D-Dracoo…"

A warm breath hit against my ear and something wet tongue traced a line down my jaw to my neck. I moaned when that harsh bit sunk into my skin. "Draco I'm n-not done scolding you yet."

Those lips pressed against the abused spot and a chuckle vibrated against it. "Merlin knows you could bore me to death with that. Besides…I left you there so I could do this." I heard a snap and the lights slowly started to brighten up the room.

I gasped. No wonder it smelled so good in here. Scented candles, roses, a nice soft bed covered in rose petals. The room color I'm not sure of but it was very exotic and sweet at the same time. A perfect atmosphere...shut up I am not a romantic...maybe.

I felt a small smile dance its way onto my face. "Dray…" I gazed into his now visible eyes. Love smothered our eyes to death but I rather have it smother us to death then go away.

"It's so beautiful." I whispered and leaned close to press a kiss to his lips.

I felt a finger press against my lips and looked at Draco with confused eyes.

"I love you Harry."

I gasped. I knew he did l-love me and all but we never said it outloud. It was pretty much a matter of our pride and plus I was too scared to.

My lips trembled and I think I'm crying.

"Harry?"

I pounced him. "I love you too Draco!"

"Good. Now let's have mind blowing sex and then I'd like to take you out on a date."

My eyes widened at that too. "You mean you're ready to expose our relationship to ALL of Hogwarts now?"

"Yes, we'll just do what we did to our friends let them watch us having sex!"

SMACK.

I got off him and sat on the other side of the bed, crossing my arms. "I lost my mood."

I imagined Draco gaping. "W-What?!"

I imagined him pouting. "But Harry…I love you."

I sighed. He has found his new weapon of destruction...to use against me of course. I felt his hands travel up my chest and his erection was pressing against my back. I looked up at him and watched as those lips came down to mine.

The kiss was electric. I smiled into it. Those hands worked their miracles.

BANG!

We both jumped away from each other. "What the fuck?!"

"DRACOOO!!"

I heard my boyfriend groan.

That idiot was back. That stupid obnoxious idiot.

"I SWEAR ON THE HOLY SHIT ON FUCKING MERLIN'S ASS THAT I NOR RON TOTALLY DID **NOT **BREAK YOU BROOM OR YOUR WAND!"

I looked at Draco and ran for the door. I do NOT want to be the one who gets the Malfoy anger vented on. I opened the door and closed it quickly so that I was on the other side with Blaise.

He looked at me. "Run?"

"Hate for you is the exact raw emotion I feel for you right now Blaise." I said with a glare that would kill.

Yeah, stupid bastard ruined the near almost hottest, most romantic, and most special sex night of my life. Damn jerk, I got a nickname for ya it's called 'fucking bastard who is a fucking dumbass who is a fucking WHORE who is a FUCKING BITCH!'

"I know that Chibi Ry!"

I glared at the new nickname but when we heard: I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL SOMEBODY!

We simply ran for our lives.

Yup – I, Harry Potter (or Chibi Ry as everyone will soon call me), has claimed this day: Hex Blaise Day!

_**--**_

_**Hey I couldn't help it **__****_

_**Anyways I'm kind of sad. I ate a whole freaking ice cream thingy (it wasn't a huge one but still) because my boyfriend doesn't text me much anymore. It's like our relationship is dying.**_

_**I don't mind. Love is always out there and someday I'll find my Mr. or Ms. Right! **_

_**Next Oneshot: BTW these oneshots are not connected at all. Just saying if you get confused or something. **__****_

_** Second Oneshot: The Mystery Client**_

_**--**_

**Fuck.**

**Thrust.**

_**Bitch, please. You call that a good fuck?**_

**Deeper.**

**'I am the best you're going to get.'**

**Wetter.**

_**Liar. The heat, it's not enough for me.**_

**Harder.**

_**Not enough.**_

**'Nothing is ever enough for you. Doesn't matter I'll find another whore anyways.'**

_**I hate this. No one can satisfy this hunger – why is that? **_

_**The only one who has every satisfied this hunger was my mystery client. **_

_**-- **_

I curled up into a ball. Who thought I'd turn out like this? I quickly slipped into a silky light blue, with a silver linings designed on it, kimono. I got back on the bed and sat – waiting and thinking.

My name? Draco Malfoy. Yes, the original git and number one enemy to Harry Potter. I moved to California after the war or rather...after graduation at Hogwarts.

Right now I'm in a…well you can call it a whore house. I have been working here. Somehow I manage to get the same clients and get rid of them.

It doesn't matter anyways. I somehow became the number one top whore in this place.

Does a big blow to self esteem doesn't it? I really don't like what I've become but it was the easiest way to make muggle money.

You know, since my parents were never really found in the idea of living here.

My dad died. My mother is trying to kill me because of my…status. A lot has happened…since I graduated. I finally decided to become more…open that I was gay. I never thought so many people would be homophobic in the wizard world. I didn't think my dad would protect me from my mother's killing curse. This is all so confusing.

The muggle world seems much better right now, even in a whore house. I felt the money on the side of me. I counted it. "Damn bastard only gave me fifty bucks!"

I sighed. I can't wait until my midnight appointment comes. I don't know why but he's my mystery client. He won't let me see his face, he always asks me to put a blindfold on before we meet.

I think I fell in love with this mystery client. Then again I always had a secret crush on Harry Potter.

Don't worry he doesn't like me back. He got married to that Ginny-bitch. I think. I'm not sure since no one saw her on graduation day. I only noticed because she's usually hanging all over _**my**_ Golden boy.

I sound kind of possessive don't I? I'm not…I swear I was not staring at him all day and dreaming about him all night.

I'm not a good liar anymore am I?

I looked at the clock and reached out to the drawer. I took a dark emerald blindfold and slipped it over my eyes and tied it to my head.

60 minutes countdown just to get fucked by the mysterious client.

59…58…57…

--

3…

2…

1…

Click.

"Do you always wait for me like that? I'd thought you'd have other clients." I can just see the smirk over the mystery client.

I smiled. "Then consider yourself special. I usually hate all my clients and go home."

I imagined the mystery client climbing onto my bed and slowly taking off his clothes. I can smell him from here…oh god he smells so good.

"Have you figured out who I am yet?"

I shook my head. "Really…just because I wait for you doesn't mean I always think of you. My clients get rather mad when I call another name than theirs, even though I don't know yours really but still...I really don't know why."

"You obviously don't know how beautiful you look." I felt his lips descend upon mine and shivered. It was always like this. Actually these kisses I share with mystery man here are the kisses I always imagine to have with Harry.

I moaned as his tongue slipped into my mouth. Our battle began – he's the only one who would battle me to see who would turn out top. I usually lost but I didn't mind. This man is surprisingly gentle with me.

I moaned and felt my kimono slip down my left shoulder. Our kissed broke and I felt him work on taking off my clothes, pressing kisses on newly exposed flesh each time. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "How come you are always so gentle with me? I am a whore you know."

"You believe you're one because you keep calling yourself one. In my eyes you are another human being who needs just the same amount of gentleness nearly everyone deserves."

Oh god his voice, it's so soothing. I felt that chest heave up and down with each breath he takes. I felt his finger trace its way down my chest. I felt the kimono opening more just to show my nude skin. I felt the thunder shot through me when his lips pressed against my skin. The wet trail that went down my stomach just to stop at my novel. My mystery client indulged himself with my navel. I gasped when he went lower and stopped right where the kimono closed up.

"This kimono is beautiful but your much more gorgeous than any piece of cloth." The man came up and our lips clashed. He's like a fire so wild yet so tamed. I do not know who he is but why does he always remind me of Harry? He left my lips, I was panting – he was the only client who could satisfy me with a kiss. "It is as smooth, because it is silk, but your skin is like that too except it's just as soft. A pale beauty is what you are."

I moaned. His voice – words only his can do that to me. Who are you Mystery man?

I felt my kimono shift. He was finally uncovering me, to stare at me completely. That gaze could piece through a diamond. "Why do you work here?" the man's voice said. I thought I heard a hint of sadness in there.

"I've told you before. Its fast money, its easy money, and because I can't get any other job." I whispered. I let my hands travel into his hair and cling onto him as his hands slid lower and lower.

"Draco…"

I froze. No client has ever learned my name – my manager said they wouldn't! How does he know my name? "Who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked urgently.

"You know me Draco. I know you from the wizardly world."

I froze some more. Will I finally discover who my mystery client is? Wait…I know him? Is this some kind of cruel punishment?

"Oh…"

A kiss was pressed against my neck and bit down softly. "Please- think hard. Who am I?"

My breathing hitched as his breath roamed back down. I bucked up immediately when his hand cupped my manhood. His breath left a tingles on my skin as he traveled down. "Aaahh…"

"Yes, call out. Maybe you'll say the right name." He whispered before taking my length into his mouth.

I writhed as he did miracles with that mouth and tongue. That finger traced patterns inside my thighs. Who are you? I can't recognize that voice. I whimpered as that heat left my length. A pressure pressed against my hole and I arched up from the bed. "W-Who are you…?"

"I don't know if you don't know." I felt my mystery client slide into me gently. I was still well prepared from the last client. I moaned as the man suddenly started going slower – torturing me, teasing me unbearably.

"Hurry up…please!"

I felt the man grab my thighs and lifted my legs, getting me ready for the deep, hard slam. It didn't come. That lance of pleasure did not surge through my body.

"Recognize me Draco. You know this voice. I know you wanted to hear this voice. Didn't you?"

I couldn't think. He's halfway in me – how in the world does he expect me to think? Wait…the voice I always wanted to hear was…oh god. No please no. Don't tell me…

"Potter…?"

I felt the man leaning over to untie my blindfold he did, but I quickly held it over my eyes with my hands. "Why…why did you…"

"I wanted to be with you."

I whimpered, I was about to cry. He came here for me? I'm a whore though! How can he want to be with a whore?

"You're not a whore." He said when he guessed my thoughts. His lips pressed against mine softly and I gasped as I felt him slid in even more.

"N-No don't. Why? Why are you doing this? I thought you…"

"Shh. Draco – you must have missed when I always glanced back at your stares." Harry said sliding in deeper, until he was fully sheathed into me.

"Don't you hate me? After everything I did? Didn't you marry…?"

"I don't hate you. If I did then why am I here? I forgive you and I never married. I can't marry when I got someone else to love and save." He pressed a kiss to the hands holding onto my blindfold. I shuddered and moved with him when he thrusted.

"Y-You…?" I gasped. Finally realizing it was a confession. I moaned. "Harry…"

"I love you. I love only you Draco. Ever since I fifth year I've kept it hidden. I'm done with hiding. Take off your blindfold."

Slowly I lifted my hands. I felt the fabric slip off my face and found myself staring into passionate emerald eyes. I gasped and let my hands cup his face. "It's really you."

His soft rhythm was unfazed by this conversation. "It's always been me." was all he said until his lips took mine over and over.

Our melody played out – softly, slowly, lovingly throughout the night. I couldn't be any happier. In time we climaxed and I felt his body lay down on mine.

"Draco?"

I groaned to let him know I was still awake – barely.

"I know you just found out who I am but…do you love me?"

I nodded. "Always have. Always will."

"I know this is soon too but will you quit your job and marry me?"

My eyes shot open and I turned my head just to have our noses bump a little. I stared into his eyes- he was serious. I felt tears stream down my face. I lifted my hand and pulled a strand of his wild hair just to hide it behind his ear. "Yes. I love you Harry."

"I love you too."

_--_

_My mystery client_

_My mystery man_

_My mystery lover_

_I have always craved for you even though I didn't know who you were._

_Your mask wasn't a mask at all. I just blinded myself too long to realize the truth._

_Confessions can spill from our lips but I would still be blind if it wasn't for your stubbornness._

_I would have missed you completely if I stayed hidden in the darkness._

_Our love would never been achieved if I had let my thoughts rule me._

_My mystery client_

_My mystery man_

_My mystery lover_

_You came for me in the darkness, unafraid that it could get you too._

_You are my hero. My savior and my own personal light._

_In mystery there is love just as in darkness there is light._

_Thank God for the balances of life. _

_**--**_

_**Well that is all for my oneshots. I hoped you enjoyed them! The little poem – if you can call it that – was written by me surprisingly. I'm not good at poems so pop. **_

_**Anyways I hoped you enjoyed these two oneshots! Have a nice day!**_

_**Luv, ScifiSOS**_


End file.
